bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akasha Kurono
Akasha Kurono (アカシャ黒野, Aether Belonging To Darkness) is the name of a fomer Seated Officer of the Seventh Division befoo forced himself upon her. Upon escaping to the world of the living, Akasha met up with Kazuma Minami and began helping him awaken his true Zanpakuto's abilities as well as fighting alongside him and his friends Souji Koujaku and Rushifā Sureiyā against invading Arrancar. Appearance Akasha is most noted for her incredible beauty, wherever she goes. Before her Quincy-lineage was discovered and she stayed in Soul Society, both her and Co-lieutenant of the Ninth Division Ekatarina Satonaka were considered the Two Beauties of Soul Society. Akasha has long pink-ish silver-colored hair that reaches down to her knees. She also possesses bright red eyes and fair skin that matches the color of snow. She is usually seen in a school uniform that she stole to blend in while in the World of the Living, which consists of a green suit jacket, a white blouse with the top un-buttoned and a light brown colored patterned skirt. She also wears the school's dress shoes and black knee socks to match. Around her neck she also wears a silver cross pendant around her neck that bears a red gem in its center. The pendant is later revealed to be a Quincy Cross. Personality Akasha can easily be described as an arrogant, apathetic and blunt intellectual who shows some to almost no remorse for the things she says and becomes angered towards illogical or ignorant people. Akasha can often be seen using her ooks in order to get wht she wants, as over the years she has developed a sense of entitlement, thinking things shoud just be handed to her and those around her should do as she says without question. It is this princess mindset that has caused many to think of her as a narcissistic brat. However, Akasha simply believes that she just has immense pride in her own skills. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Marksman: Gintō User: Hakuda Expert: Akasha's main form of attacking is to utilize swift and powerful kicks, instead of her fists like most users of Hakuda. She has many variations of kicks by combining various styles in order to use in varying situations. Utilizing her incredible leg strength, these attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength released in a single strike. The power behind Akasha's kicks are incredible as even a powerful opponent will still be sent flying away and sustain an injury, even if they were to block the attack. Depending on the protection of Akasha's target, an opponent's bones could easily be broken : Enhanced Strength: Akasha posseses incredible strength despite her small frame. She is capable of catching a fist from a man twice her size and can even toss him several feet away with a single hand. Akasha usually incorporates her strength into her swordplay, using heavy handed slashes instead of smooth, graceful ones, typically associated with female combat. High-Speed Regeneration: Akasha has shown herself to be in posessession of a remarkable regenerative factor. In moments, gaping wounds begin to seal up, leaving no trace of any previous injury. Her healing ability has gotten her out of many dangers, but if used in rapid succession, heavily drains her energy, resulting in her passing out and needing several days of rest. Flash Steps Expert: It's been noted that one of Akasha's most incredible attributes is her speed, shown as she near instantly disappears when she travels. Mostly when fighting, Akasha utilizes her speed to dodge the opponent's attacks while striking back at the same time. Alongside her speed, Akasha's agility and reflexes have increased during the progression of her training alongside Kazu. : Enhanced Reflexes: Akasha has shown herself to be incredibly fast for her age and build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Akasha's leg strength allows her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between herself and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle she is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for her opponents to find an opening and counterattack. Spirit Weapon Zanpakuto Meiōnā (冥王御庭, Hades Regalia) is the name of Akasha's Zanpakuto and in its sealed state, takes the form of a Tachi with an elaborated design, decorated with a Sapphire-like gem at its base and black wrapping along its hilt. Shikai: Released with command "Sever", Meiōnā begins to glow with a dark crimson color, before it starts to grow and take the form of an elongated cleaver with a serrated edge instead of an actual blade. : Shikai Special Ability: Meiōnā's special ability allows Akasha to take in the ambient reishi that flows through any given area, allowing her to fuel her Ankoite abilities as well as her Spirit Weapon and store it in the blade of her Zanpakuto. By then molding the reishi with her blade Akasha is able to form various techniques that when used, steal the reishi that make up the techniques of her opponents. :: Fujō Tenka (不浄点火, Unholy Flare): By forming the energy within his blade and then swinging it in an arc motion, Akasha is able to launch an arrow-shaped blast of dark energy capable of ripping through both the air and ground, causing a ripping effect upon anything it makes contact with and those affected by this attack feel as though their bodies are being pulled apart. :: Tachinsenki (立隕石, Falling Meteor): Swinging the Zanpakuto overhead, Akasha is able to create a large blast of energy that resembles a dragon's maw. The energy first shoots up into the sky before coming down at incredible speeds upon Akasha's target. The force behind this technique is incredibly high as even when its blocked, the attack is capable of leaving a crater in its wake. :: Nayami (悩み, Anguish): Meiōnā's strongest Shikai ability. This technique proceeds to increase the rate at which the reishi flow in absorbed into the blade. Akasha is then able to mold the energy into the environment around her causing several scars of dark energy that rip through the ground causing the Earth to rise and swirl around Akasha before forming into sharped points reinforced by Akasha's dark spiritual energy. By thrusting her blade forward, Akasha transforms the sharped rocks into dragon claws that then fly to shred the enemy to pieces. [[Bankai|'Bankai':]] Kinshisha Meiōnā (禁止さ冥王の御庭, Forbidden Hades Regalia) : Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Character Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:World of the Living Resident Category:Bleach: The Dark Charter Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Quincy Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid Category:Ankoite